waroftheworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dust to Dust
|season=1 |number=14 |image=File:Dust to Dust title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=January 23, 1989 |writer=Richard Krizemien |director=George Bloomfield |previous=Choirs of Angels |next=He Feedeth Among the Lilies }} "Dust to Dust" is the fourteenth episode of the 1st season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot The theft of an Indian object provokes disgust from Ironhorse. But it also garners the aliens' interest, as it holds something that belongs to one of their ancient war machines. Synopsis A grave robber steals an ancient mask bearing a triangular crystal from an American Indian burial ground. From a newscast, the aliens recognize the crystal as a warship starter while the team realizes the crystal is beyond the Indians' technological skill. After failing to persuade the grave robber to return the mask, the tribe's shaman, Joseph, is driven to the reservation by Ironhorse. The aliens kill the grave robber, take the crystal and locate the warship on the reservation. Warned by Norton, Suzanne and Harrison race to the area. The aliens activate the buried warship. Joseph, guided by Indian spirits, summons a powerful storm, destroying the warship. Notes Quotes :Advocate #2: Watching television has paid off again. :Advocate #3: But it takes its toll...softens the brain. :Advocate #2: There. The starter for our warships. We must get that starter. It must mean there's a ship nearby. :Advocate #3: If we had a warship, our battle on this garbage heap of a planet would be different. We would be unstoppable. :Advocate #2: We must get the starter, then the warship, then victory! :Advocate #1: What are your standing orders, comrade? :Commander: That you not be interrupted, Advocate. :Advocate #1: Yet there you stand, in defiance of these orders?! :Commander: I assumed that you'd be interested in the latest communique from our action squad, Advocate. :Advocate #1: Mm-hmm. :Commander: They report that all is going smoothly, as hoped. :Advocate #1: It's safe to say, then, the crystal is in their possession?! :Commander: It is. Presently, the squad is moving cautiously, yet expeditiously toward the objective. :Advocate #1: Excellent. See that we're informed the moment they reach the landing site. :Commander: As you order, Advocate. :Advocate #1: It will be refreshing to finally report positive progress to the Council. Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Philip Akin as Norton Drake *Richard Chaves as Lt. Col. Paul Ironhorse *R.D. Reid as Mark Newport *Elias Zarou as Kirk *Ivan Naranjo as Joseph *Robin Sewell as Grace *Eric Schweig as Darrow *Michael Rudder as Advocate #3 *Ilse von Glatz as Advocate #2 *Linda Goranson as Connie *Joseph Zieger as Pat *George Bloomfield as Lawyer *Gairey Richardson as Detective Bob *Tim MacMenamin as Guard *Aaron Alexander as Young John Kincaid (uncredited) *David Calderisi as Advocate #1 (uncredited) *Michael Eric Kramer as Alien in contamination suit (uncredited) Episode Crew *Directed by George Bloomfield *Written by Richard Krzemien *Produced by Jonathan Hackett, Greg Strangis and Sam Strangis *Original Music by Billy Thorpe *Cinematography by Ron Stannett *Film Editor - Tim Williams *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorators - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Leonie Reid Makeup Department *Maxine Rennes-Gunderson - Hair Stylist *Jane Meade - Makeup Artist *Jacques Fortier - Special Makeup Effects Technician (uncredited) Production Management *E.A. Jemison-Ball - Post-Production supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Megan Banning - Third Assistant Director *Linda Fox - Third Assistant Director *Terry Ingram - Second Assistant Director *Gary M. Strangis - First Assistant Director *David Warry-Smith - Second Unit Director Art Department *Dan Bezaire - Property Master *Ken Sinclair - Set Dresser *Stuart Land - Sculpted Main Title Alien Hands (uncredited) *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) Sound Department *David Appleby - Dubbing Mixer *Janis Gabbert - Sound Supervisor *Brad Stephenson - Sound Editor *Ross Redfern - Sound Mixer Special Effects *Tony Hayman - Special Effects Editor *Marianne Klein - Special Effects Coordinator *Michael Lennick - Miniatures Supervisor *Bill Sturgeon - Prosthetics: Alien Visual Effects *Gary Milgrom - Graphics Artist Stunts *Ted Hanlan - Action Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Ira Cohen - Gaffer *Joel Guthro - Assistant Camera *Gordon Langevin - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Mark Manchester - Key Grip Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting *Brian Levy - Casting: Canada *Caro Jones - Casting: Los Angeles Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Bernie Laramie - Post-Production Consultant *Mary Jane Patterson - Post-Production Coordinator *Dave Hussey - Colorist (uncredited) Location Department *Michael Tough - Location Manager Music Department *Larry Brown - Composer: Additional Music Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Jack Crain - Designer: Custom Edged Weapons *Tom Lazarus - Executive Script Consultant *Alexandra La Roche - Continuity Supervisor *Gary Larson - Cartoons: "The Far Side" *Heather McIntosh - Production Auditor *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producers *Nan Skiba - Production Coordinator *Herbert Wright - Creative Consultant References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744034/ Dust to Dust] at IMDb *Thesis: Dust to Dust (War of the Worlds 1×13) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes